The Potion Master's Apprentice
by Casyn
Summary: Little Albus Potter gets into a slight potion accident. While unconscious he meets the great Severus Snape, hilarity and potions ensue. R&R, pleases and thank you.
1. A Simple Mistake

_A/N- Not sure yet whether to keep this as is, or to expand upon the story. Severus is slightly OC, but this is AUish anyway._

The boy of fifteen sat up, gazing into the world of white. Slowly that world shifted, formed, a potions lab, much like the one at his school, came into focus. He groaned, brushing his messy black hair out of his face, pondering whether he had fallen asleep working again. He pushed himself up, hoping against hope that the potions professor would not appear. Although he liked Professor Anglar, the man did not believe in experimenting or creating. He was all about cut and dry instructions and not trying to better the potions. Albus disagreed with him. Albus liked to experiment, he liked to create, and above all else, he loved to challenge past notions. He gazed around the lab, wandering over toward a cauldron. He glanced down at the sizzling liquid with a frown. This was not the pain potion he had been trying to brew. This was something else entirely. He glanced at the next table, where another potion brewed, with a frown. He had only been brewing one potion, for Professor Anglar did not like him alone in the lab, and trying to brew more than one made it more likely that he would get caught.

A tall man with greasy black hair and a long nose lounged against the doorway. He watched the young boy, the boy who looked, at least from here, similar to himself. To be in Summerland, the child must be dead...but he didn't seem dead. Perhaps he was not _in_ Summerland, but somehow called here, to this room of the boy's creation. His too, perhaps, as some of those potions looked oddly familiar. But to be here, in this room, the boy must at least be unconscious. Severus Snape raised an eyebrow, watching the boy poke around the cauldron. Foolish child might get himself hurt, or worse, messing with things he did not comprehend. To be harmed here could adversely effect the world outside of where ever here happened to be. "Ahem."

Albus spun around, one hand a mere inch away from a bubbling cauldron of nasty green liquid and the other reaching for his wand. Severus gasped, staring into those green eyes. He knew those eyes, but it couldn't be. It couldn't be. That was years ago. "Who are you?" Albus sputtered. "I? I think I should be asking you that, boy. Meddling in someone elses lab. Foolishly playing like all your nasty friends." "You aren't Professor Anglar." Albus shrugged, glancing back at the potion. "Professor.. Ah Anglar, the dolt. How he made Master I will never know. I heard he took over my classroom after Slughorn retired, but then you must be from Hogwarts. Name?" Severus raised an eyebrow, smirking as he watched the boy's expression. "From? Well, I guess that explains why my potion disappeared. Where are we then?" Albus replied causally, easily avoiding the question about who he was. Severus eyes traveled to the boy's forehead then back to his eyes. 'Well, at least not that brat.' He thought, schooling his features into his usual scowl. "Answer me." "I am Albus. Albus Potter." He sighed, turning back toward the potion. "Get away from there!" Severus snapped, grabbing the boy's wrist before he could stir the cauldron, almost as if the boy was doing it without thinking. "Of course you are a Potter. Brave, foolish, idiotic Potters. Never thinking before they act. That potion could be dangerous. Without knowing what has already been done to it, stirring it more could ruin it! Or worse!" Severus scolded, glaring at the boy. "Potters are not idiotic! Well, minus my brother of course. But he tries." Albus retorted, returning the glare with one of his own. "Who are you? What do you know of my family?"

"I? I am Severus Snape." Albus blinked, frowning at the man. He squinted at him for a moment, then merely nodded. "Of course. You do bear a resemblance to your portrait. Or rather, it resembles you. So you are the great Severus Snape. My father spoke well of you." "Ha. I doubt Harry Potter spoke well of me. I knew your father boy." Severus snorted, a very un-Severus snort. Albus merely laughed. "He did. He once told me that I was named after two great headmasters of Hogwarts. One was the greatest wizard of all time. The other was the bravest man he ever knew, and that's saying something for dad. Albus Severus Potter. Al to my friends though. Albus is just...old."

"Potter named you after me?" Severus snapped, outraged at the guts of the brat-who-lived, and more than a little bit pleased, if he dared to admit it to himself. Al merely shrugged. "He said that I am a lot like you. Even if I had been in Gryffindor, he says I would still be like you." "How? How can you, a brat of Potter's, be anything like me? I was a great Potion Master, a practitioner of the Dark Arts, and a loyal servant of the Dark Lord." Severus scowled, bewildered. "You forgot a fighter of the Dark Arts and last I heard, you were loyal to Dumbledore, _not_ Voldemort. Actually, you betrayed the 'Dark Lord'.' Al smirked, raising in eyebrow at Severus. Severus froze, the uncanny resemblance in attitude and wit shocking to him. "If you are not a Gryffindor, may I ask which house you do belong to?" He asked quietly, contemplating the boy before him. "Slytherin." "And your father was fine with that?" "He said that Slytherin gained a great wizard and that not all wizards who were housed in Slytherin were bad. Many of them were great wizards." Al shrugged again, tired with the conversation and wanting desperately to explore the potions around him. To create without restrictions. He did pause briefly though. "Am I dead?" "No. Merely unconscious or in a sort of dreamlike state. I assume you will stay in this state for a while." Severus replied, frowning at the boy's seemingly disinterest in his own well being. "Good. More time without Angler down my back." Al grinned, turning to a slightly pink brew. Severus watched the boy for a moment before waving his wand and muttering an incantation. "Hey!" Al snapped, glaring into the now empty cauldron. "Why? Why did you vanish them? I want to learn! To explore! To create! Not to recite the same instructions over and over. I want to change the world of potions! Not just be another boring follower!" The boy ranted, glaring at Severus. Severus met his gaze easily, waiting for the boy to finish his rage. "Are you quite done?" Al nodded, stamping his foot in frustration. "Really! I would expect such behaviour from a child, _not _ from someone who wishes to be a potions master. Not someone who wants to enchant minds and ensnare souls." Severus drawled dryly. Al blushed, gazing down at his feet. "You want to create, explore, and expand. But you cannot do that alone or without guidance. You are a mere child, Albus. One wrong ingredient can cause a poisonous draft or mass explosion, much like the one that landed you here. If you will obey me to the letter, I will help you brew. If I believe you are ready, of course." Al glanced up at him, his bright green eyes gleaming with hope. "Come. Show me what you can do." Severus ordered in a softer voice, silently pleased that his namesake might become a great potions master.


	2. Calming Drought

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make a profit from this.

_A/N- My favourite Potions Master and his assistant. Let me know what you think._

"Start with something simple." Albus snorted, dicing for his calming draught. Simple, yes. Powerful? No doubt. A pinch of powdered moonstone would add to the potency of the potion. Al glanced at Severus before quickly reaching toward the moonstone. "Don't even think about it. Stick to the instructions. The goal is to make a simple yet perfect potion." Severus remarked, raising an eyebrow at the boy's audacity. Al blushed, returning to his cauldron.

Al sneered at Severus, waiting impatiently as the older man checked his vial of the calming draught. Severus raised in eyebrow at the potion and gave a small, sharp nod. "Good. Now, what were you working on before?" He asked, hiding his surprise at the perfect potion, so perfect that it seemed like one of his own. _Potter had average abilities with potions. The girl was better, but not by much. Where did the boy get this talent?_ He pondered, watching as the boy raised his own eyebrow at him. "Good?" Al snorted. "That was better than just 'good'." Severus scowled at the boy, his black eyes snapping. He schooled his face to be stern and emotionless, hiding his surprise. Albus wasn't afraid of him, that was much of a first for the surly Potions Master. "Mr. Potter, would you kindly inform me of the potion that ended with you in this mess? I would rather not be stuck with you for very long. I do have other things to do." Severus drawled. Albus merely smirked. "I would have believed that you do not. I do not need supervision." The boy shrugged, turning toward an empty cauldron. In reality, he was enthralled to see the famed Potions Master, but he wanted him to teach him amazing, death defying potions and not be yet another Professor Anglar. "Really? Without supervision you could destroy my lab. Your professor did you no favours by letting you work alone." Severus scowled. Al blushed, not meeting his eyes. Suddenly Severus had a thought, a very unsettling thought. "Professor Anglar did let you work alone, didn't he? Look at me, Mr. Potter." Al started at his feet, muttering an answer. "Mr. Potter, kindly repeat that." Al glared at the ground. "Albus." The voice was soft, yet dangerous. Al's eyes snapped up, meeting the professor's. "He didn't know sir. Professor Anglar had banned me from working in the lab except for classes, sir." Severus growled, but not toward the younger boy. _The idiot Anglar. Did he not realize the pure talent the boy possessed? Talented that rivals my own? He could be great, yet that idiot won't let him into the lab to work. The lab has never been off limits to students who showed promise, as long as there was a professor there. Of course the boy rebelled and did it anyway. And without help..._ Severus sighed. "Did Professor Anglar ban other students, Albus?" "No sir. I was the only student, besides NEWT students, who wanted to use the lab. I make the professor nervous, sir." Al shrugged, glancing wistfully at the cauldron. Severus contemplated the situation in front of him with a small, thoughtful frown. "Alright then. This is how it's going to be, Albus. Since Professor Anglar refuses to teach you more than necessary, I will guide you. I am not sure the mechanisms of this place, but I believe, once you come to, that you will be able to return here with ease, as will I. You will not, under any circumstances, try to create without my help, or without supervision from a knowledgeable professor. If I find out that you have, make no mistake, I will find out, the consequences will be severe." "But sir! I need to make potions outside of class! If I make ones that I have perfected, and if I promise not to try anything new or above my knowledge, would that be alright?" Al gasped. Severus bit back a chuckle, needing to save some face with this boy, this boy who he feared that he would come to know greatly over time. " Simple potions, yes. Nothing above a fourth year level. Yes, I know you are a fifth year." Severus held up his hand to stop the incoming complains. "Nothing that is spiteful. Do not use your potions to harm, rather to help. Do not attempt to work in this place alone. This is neither your reality nor mine. What happens to you here effects wherever your body may be. If you need me, I will be around. Any time you need me, I shall find you. For any reason." Severus tone gentled, his eyes crinkling as he gazed down at the boy. _Never did I think I would willingly teach a Potter. Nor offer my constant guidance and support! _He snorted slightly, but his expressions remained constant, steady. Albus nodded his understanding, eying the older man with the utmost respect in his eyes.

"Now, boy, tell me what you were attempting to create." Al flinched, turning his gaze abruptly back to his feet. "A pain draught." He mumbled. "A simple pain potion? That should not have caused a serious explosion, unless you were preoccupied." Severus frowned at the boy, his eyebrows snapping up. "I do not tolerate lying, Albus." "I'm not lying, sir. I was creating a pain draught. I was attempting to amplify the effects and make it as strong as possible. It needed to be able to reduce pain caused by certain curses." Albus squeaked, indignantly. "For what purpose were you concocting a potion of such magnitude?" Severus asked, hiding his shock and concern. "A.. um..friend of mine needed the potion. Usually I make him basic potions, and they tend to work. But I feared that he would be needing something stronger one day, so I was attempting to make one. I followed the instructions to the key, but I must have messed up." Albus muttered, mostly to himself. "Let me see if I understand. You were trying to complete a potion that most do not attempt until beginning mastery for a 'friend' who happens to be getting cursed enough to need this potion. And yet you are surprised that you can not master a potion of that difficulty. Many adult wizards would not be able to complete that potion. You are not at a level competent enough to make something so difficult. Which step, might I ask, did you manage to get to?" Severus raised an eyebrow at the boy. "The next to last sir. I was almost done, but I must have added that last ingredient too early. It was the right shade and everything." Albus sighed, sulking. "We do not sulk over failed potions, young man. We do, however, try our best to live so that was can learn from our mistakes and note what went wrong. I will not let you retry that potion." Severus scolded, his heart softening, just a bit, at the at the boy who reminded him so much of himself when he was younger. Albus opened his mouth to protest, but Severus shook his head. "I will not be swayed, Albus. You will not recreate that potion, at least not yet. First, we shall worker on a simpler potion for your friend, not as strong but still effective against many dark curses. This is a potion of my own creation." Severus covered a smile as he watched the boy's face break into a grin. Albus quickly schooled his expressions back, so that he only looked interested, not absolutely delighted. "I do have but one question. Why does your friend need such potions? Can he not visit the infirmary?" Al chuckled. "He says that Madam Poppy..erm Madam Pomfery that is, is too much of a mother hen. She worries too much. So I do the healing. Some of the older boys...dislike Scorpius. So I take care him." Al merely shrugged. Severus pursed his lips. "I see. Well, let's start brewing, shall we? I would not want young Scorpius to be without his potions. Fetch these ingredients." Severus ordered, waving his wand at a blackboard, where instructions appeared. Al grinned, running to obey. _This boy is going to make me old._ Severus thought, holding back another chuckle. He shook his head, going to help the Potter boy.


	3. Severus and Scorpius

**Disclaimer- Do not own. The story is my own creation. The characters are not.**

_A/N: Not so much Severus this time, and it's a bit fluffy and short. But it's a interim piece. Enter young Scorpius Malfoy. Let me know what you think. _

Al stirred his cauldron in utter concentration. His mind was focused only on his potion. Severus watched the boy with a raised eyebrow. This boy was different than most of the students he had taught. He had taught a few who loved potions, who were competent in potions, but none who held as much passion for potions as the boy in front of him. _Potter must have loved that his son was so different from himself...Or maybe he isn't that much different. His potions are for his friends, not for power or glory. Gryffindor loyalty in a snake! _ Severus frowned, watching the boy briefly stop, to remove the cauldron from the heat, and fill a vial with his potion. Al handed the flask to Severus, who quickly checked and tested it, raising an eyebrow. "Good. Bottle the rest." Al glared at him, but held his tongue, quickly filling a few vials with the remainder of the potion, before taking the cauldron to the sink to scrub it. Severus gave a sharp nod, taking the vials and placing them in a store room. He then checked the stock of ingredients, to make sure there would be enough for any experiments that they might try. He browsed the stocks for a moment, before remembering that he left a teenager alone in his lab. Severus turned on his heels and stalked back into the lab.

The boy had just finished scrubbing his cauldron and was pursuing the supply cabinets. "Touch nothing, Albus. I think it is beyond time that you return to your world. You can always come back." Severus barked, watching the boy's hands explore carelessly. Al scowled at him. "But I-" "But nothing, Albus. I expect you to return here at a later date. You need to go back now. You have classes, homework, and friends. I'm sure your friends are worried about you." Severus interrupted. Al blushed, glaring down at his feet. "How do I return here?" "Find this place within your mind. Do that now. Remember the feeling of this place, and you will be able to find it again when you sleep. That way, your body still gets the rest it needs. When you do return here, _wait for me._ Do not do anything until I get here. Time passes differently here than it does in the living world. Now go. You have my permission to brew that potion, if you are careful and if you do not add anything to it, outside of this place." Severus scowled at the boy, raising an eyebrow as the green eyes looked up to meet his own. Al merely nodded. "Yes sir. I _will_ be back." He grinned, impishly. Al closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, and then he disappeared. _I look forward to that. That boy makes me feel old. _Severus thought wryly.

Al opened his eyes with a groan. His head ached. He rubbed his head and pulled away fingers sticky with blood. He sat up slowly, frowning. He was in the potions lab, but this time he was back at Hogwarts. He glanced around at the mess and groaned. "Al?" "Scorp?" "Are you alright?" Pale white hands supported him, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Scorpius pried a small vial out of Al's hand, frowning. "Is this what caused the explosion?" Al shook his head, wincing as his head throbbed. "Don't move, Al. You know better. From the looks of it, it has only been a few minutes from the explosion." Scorpius sighed, holding the bottle to Al. Al frowned at the potion, as realization hit him. This was the potion he made before the explosion. He had placed several vials in his bag. He must have grabbed it at some point. "Sit still and I'll clean up." Scorpius ordered, picking up the cauldron. He dropped the battered cauldron into the sink, before grabbing a mop and getting to work. The blond boy made fast work on the lab, before returning to Al. "I think we best see Poppy. I don't dare try to fix your head myself." Al groaned and reached a hand up to Scorpius. Scorpius grabbed his hand and gently pulled him to his feet. He picked up Al's bag with one hand, bracing the boy with his other. Al leaned into Scorpius, sniffing the wonderful smell of the blond Slytherin. "Poppy is going to fuss." Al muttered darkly. Scorpius laughed, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulder, so that he could support the boy up the stairs. "Better you than me, mate. Last time I saw Poppy, she was threatening to tell the Headmistress." Al shook his head with a grimace. "Stop that. You hit your head hard." Scorpius ordered. "Yes Scorp. Anything you say." Al stuck his tongue out, grinning as Scorpius buffed his shoulder gently. He waited until they were closer to the hospital wing, and the voices of students were getting louder, before he removed his arm from around Al, but stayed closed by the boy. Al sighed, but didn't object.

Al scowled, closing his eyes. The pain potion Poppy have given him worked, but that festering woman refused to let him return to his dormitory. Apparently he had a concussion. He could have told her that. And of course she had made Scorpius leave, _ after _ fussing over the other boy for several moments. He smirked at the thought of his Scorpius trying to ward off the old woman. What he loved about Poppy was that she never asked questions. She had to know where his injuries, and Scorpius', came from, but she never asked. His Scorpius was very pleased with that fact. The poor boy was forever getting hurt. Al sighed, thinking over his Scorpius for several moments. He fell into a dreamless sleep, with a small smile playing over his innocent face.


	4. What's a little wound?

Disclaimer-See disclaimer for disclaimer. xD

_A/N- This one is more Angsty than normal. It includes references to self harm and Albus' dabbles in it, for purely educational reasons of course. This is not that happiest chapter I have written by far, it is much darker than usual, at least dark for this story.  
><em>

Albus huffed, glaring at the curtains around his bed. He was back in his dormitory now, had been for a few days, but he was so frustrated. Homework, of course was one thing. With it done and out of the way, he should be able to breath easier, to relax. But he had to heal Scorpius yesterday; the blond had been harshly beaten this time. His potions and spells just weren't enough anymore. He needed something stronger. So he tried to brew something stronger than what Severus had given him. He tried and he failed. Increasing the potency made the potion too unstable, he must have done something wrong. He rolled over, grimacing as his arm rubbed the sheets. Of course he had managed to cut a gash into his arm. Al was a pro at this, although he knew better than to let any of the professors know. All he needed was word getting to the headmistress or his father. One little cut with his potions knife, and he could test healing balms and potions on his self. But he also made sure that Scorpius didn't find out. Scorpius would have a fit if he thought he was harming himself to help him. But he wasn't harming himself, Albus wasn't stupid. He also wasn't depressed. He wasn't that Hufflepuff girl who the professors watched closely, because she used to be hurt herself, because she was depressed. But he was not, he did not. A small slash on his palm or forearm, something that he could easily test. Or if he wanted to work with deep wounds, a gash on his leg or thigh. With the muggle anatomy book, he knew much more about healing and medicine than all of his year. He knew how to be safe about it. He was not a depressed teen, he just liked to experiment. Even if he was experimenting on himself. _Surely there's nothing wrong with that? Experimenting makes better potions and salves. It heals, it saves. Someone has to do it. So why not me?_ He smirked, very much his Slytherin self, and closed his eyes, hoping to find the Potion Master that night. He quickly fell to sleep.

And arrived in a potions lab. His potions lab. Albus glanced around, looking for the potions master with a shrug. He pulled down a cauldron and opened one of the cabinets in the lab, searching for what he might need. "What, might I ask, are you doing? Did I not tell you to _wait_ for me?" Severus snarled, stepping out of the door way and into the lab. He had just arrived to find the boy searching for ingredients for an already heating cauldron. "I am not a child!"Al snapped, turning to glare at the man. "Clearly. Watch your tone young man." He warned, frowning menacingly at the boy. "You do not work alone here, I thought I had made myself clear." Al blushed, glaring at the floor. He had that famous temper, or mixture of tempers. His father's and his mother's but mostly his mother's. The calm child was not as bad as his brother or sister, but his temper was fiery when it wanted to be. "I'm sorry sir. I just thought that I would get started." "I would prefer if you would wait for me to get here, Albus. It only takes one mistake to cause a catastrophe." Severus replied calmly, wanting his words to get through to the young man. He suddenly frowned, looking the boy, who was still in his night clothes, up and down. "What did you try to brew?" He asked sharply. "W-what? Nothing sir. Just a third year potion." Al whispered. "I do not tolerate being lied to boy." Severus snapped. The boy blushed, staring down at his feet. "Look at me, Mr. Potter." Severus ordered. Al glanced up at him and met his eyes. "Sorry sir. Just that potion that you said I could brew." He whispered. "Did you try to increase the potency?" Al blushed. "Answer me, Mr. Potter." Severus' eyebrow snapped up, dark eyes just daring the boy to lie to him. "Yes sir. But I brewed it normal first! It helped, but he will need something stronger! I'm sorry sir." Al responded, waving his arm defensively, without thinking first. Severus grabbed his wrist suddenly, and turned the boy's arm. _No. No no no. He's a Slytherin! I've know very few Slytherins to...No. Get a hold of yourself Severus. Deep breath. The boy will explain, oh he better explain. It's not like I can pop in to his head of house's office and fix this. It might have been an accident. _Severus frowned, examining the pale arm in front of him with expert eyes. His eyes took in pale, nearly invisible scars, crisscrossing up and down that thin arm. The gash, just below the boy's elbow but avoiding all major veins, looked fresh. It was also..._ Why is his wound blue?_ Suddenly an unlikely thought struck him. _I swear, he better have a good reason for this. _ Severus dropped the wrist like it was hot, grabbing the other and examining an arm that looked much like the first. "Mr. Pot- Albus. Would you kindly like to tell me what happened to your arm." It wasn't a question. Al gulped, meeting the professor's eyes for just a brief moment. "It's not what you think sir." He whispered. "Oh? And what is it that I think?" Severus scowled. "It's not from a fight, sir. Nor do I harm myself." Al stared at his feet, refusing to look up at Severus, hoping against hope that the man didn't sense his half lie.

"Why is it blue?" Severus asked with a frown, watching the boy with a cautious eye. He knew that Albus was hiding something, but it was best to take it slow, to hope that the boy opened up on his own. "I created this detector balm to check if a wound was infected or not. It turns it blue if it is not. Green if it is mildly infected, and purple if it is severely infected." Albus looked up, a light in the boy's eyes. Severus concealed a chuckle, driving quickly from his mind that the boy was indeed very much like his younger self, easily excited by a new discovery. "I didn't brew it recently. I keep it on hand, for Scorpius." Al added defensively. "But of course." "Madam Poppy asked for some once, just to have in case she ever needed it. I was so pleased." The boy added, his eyes shining with pride. Severs shook his head. Of course Poppy would encourage the boy. "That does not explain the state of your arms, Albus." He frowned, watching the boy shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. _Oh yes, definitely hiding something. _"An answer if you please, Albus." "It...it was for an experiment sir." Albus whispered, staring at his feet. Severus frozen, staring at the boy with wide eyes. He quickly masked his shock, letting only his true anger show on his face. _I'm going to kill him. He's dead. Dead. _"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but it sounded like you said that it was for an experiment. A potions or healing experiment, I assume. But I believe you told me earlier that you did not harm yourself." Severus remarked coolly, calmly, even though he felt anything but calm. "I don't harm myself Professor. Not really. I don't do it for pain or pleasure, or whatever. Well...anyway. I do it so that I can test new potions or try harder spells. I wanted to be able to help him, sir. It works better if I try it on myself first." Albus shrugged, not looking up. _Curse him. Gryffindor loyalty, uck. He is a SLYTHERIN. Harm is still harm. _"You never harm yourself just because you could, Albus? When you were upset or angry?" Severus scowled, not having missed that quickly passed over bit. Al blushed. "Look at me, Mr. Potter." "Twice sir. When my housemates hated me and when Scorpius wasn't speaking to me." He whispered. "Mr. Potter, I do not want you experimenting on yourself. If you make a new potion or creation, or even a healing spell, it will be done here under my watchful eye. Under no circumstance are you to harm yourself, for any reason. If I suspect you are harming yourself, well I'm sure I can find a way to let your father know. Or my portrait. I can connect to my portrait, but most past headmasters choose not to. I'm sure someone will noticed your ridiculous behaviour at some point." Severus lectured, glaring at the boy. He wasn't sure if he actually could, but the boy didn't need to know that. Al gulped and nodded.

"You are rather fond of this friend of yours." Severus commented quietly. Al blushed a deep red, but nodded. "Scorpius is...a good friend sir." He whispered. "Why was he not speaking to you, if he is such a good friend?" He asked curiously. Albus was silently, staring at his feet. "You do not have to answer, if you do not wish too." Severus sighed, turning to pull down some ingredients so that they could start working. Al merely shook his head, blushing. "It was at the beginning of last year, our fourth year. I..I tried to kissed him. Our year mates found out and kept teasing him about it, so he stopped talking to me. They hated me third year, all but Scorpius, because of my idiot brother. Fourth year was almost worse, but Scorpius started talking to me around Easter again, and it was better. To think that I almost didn't make Easter!" Albus snorted, then grimaced, realizing what he had just said. Scorpius knew of course, because he had broke Albus' depression. But he had promised not to tell anyone, as long as Albus never did that again. Severus frozen, staring at the boy. "Mr..Albus. That is very serious. It is not something to joke lightly about! Did you talk to someone, anyone, about it?" "Scorpius. I talked to Scorpius." Al shrugged, turning the cauldron on low, watching as Severus set up ingredients for him to dice and glancing at the small board to read the instructions. "An adult, Albus." Severus growled. Al merely shook his head, glancing at the man. "They would not have understood sir." He shrugged. "They might have understood far more than you would think, Albus. If you need someone to talk to, you can always come to me."Severus offered before he could stop himself. _Why did I just offer to listen to a student? Not even one of my students! I'm dead for crying out loud! But the boy, the boy needs someone._ He sighed, watching the boy dice with expertise. "Thank you, sir. But I am fine now. I just wish.."Al trailed off, starting to add to his potion. "Yes?" Severus asked, almost eagerly. _Getting this __boy to open up seems harder than controlling all my Slytherins. He has learned to hide his emotions at a young age. That is not always healthy for a teenage boy._ He shook his head at his on folly. Teenagers often when through emotions like candy, without a backwards glance. But this one did seem different. "I promised Scorpius I would never hurt myself professor. And I keep that promise. I don't want to hurt him, and experimenting on myself wasn't really harmful. Not really. But it hurts _me_ when I see him so battered and beaten, that I just have to help him. I love him too much to let him suffer. So yeah, I experiment. And I wish Scorpius was not afraid of what his family would think of us, I wish he was okay with being open, but he is not. I still love him, and I know he loves me, but it's hard, taking care of him when he is so fragile, to not want to save him." Al replied softly, stirring his potion counterclockwise. Severus blinked. That was not what he had expected at all. _How do I respond to that?_ "But hurting yourself doesn't help him. What if you make a serious mistake and something happens? You can't help him then. You are not an adult yet, Albus. You are not responsible for him, even if you feel responsible. He must love you enough to trust you to help him, but sometimes you have to ask for help. For both of you, before someone gets hurt." Severus folded his arms, not liking his thoughts one bit. _He reminds me of Lily. Wanting to save someone. I know how much being in love can hurt, but the boy can't save the world. He may have to help his friend by seeking help. _ He sighed, watching the boy. "Why is your friend always so injured?" Severus asked suddenly. "I..I really rather not talk about that Professor, if that's alright."Al replied quietly, ladling up vials on the potion. Severus' eyebrow snapped up but he gave a curt nod. "Alright. But I expect you to come to me when you do feel like speaking about it. Or go to another adult, especially if you think your friend is in danger." Al merely nodded, meeting his eyes for a moment before looking away. "I better go, Professor. I'll see you again?" Severus nodded, both a dismissal and reassurance. "Remember what I said Albus. I will know if you disobey me and you will not like the consequences." He scowled. The boy merely nodded, closing his eyes and vanishing. Severus picked up a perfect vial with a sigh. _What am I going to do?_


	5. Severus' Decision

_A/N__- This one is short, but it is also entirely from Severus' POV. The next one shall be longer._**  
><strong>

Severus sighed, leaning heavily against the wall of his 'quarters'. He had found a way to stay in this place, for the time being. Although Summerland was fascinating, he knew many who still frequented the in-between. He was, however, one of the lucky few who were summoned by need. A great need for it to bring him here. He feared that it was more than just the boy needing guidance in potions. There was a secret there, besides the obvious, and one he would have to work to get out. _Who did I displease to have to deal with teenagers, albeit just one, again?_ He groaned, closing his eyes briefly. _If only Albus were here. He would know what to say to the boy, know how to get him to open up. If he is being bullied, if his friend is, because of who they are, that would be problematic. But what is it's something deeper?_ Severus scowled at the wall, giving it his meanest glare. Of course, the wall didn't respond, and he impulsively kicked it, sitting rather roughly in a comfy armchair. He then started to chuckle. His old composure, his ridge perfectionist, dropped for a second, just a second, and he smirked at his own childish actions. _Temper tantrums? I am too grown and too dead for tantrums. _He snorted, and then his famous scowl returned. _But the boy. What do I do about the boy?_

Severus frowned, stirring his bubbling cauldron. The Veritaserum was perfect, it just needed to simmer for an hour. This was not, of course, his first course of action, but if nothing else worked, he would have no other choice. Of course, teaching the boy to make the truth serum and then testing it's effectiveness on the boy was an interesting prospective._ It could be a learning experience, on both sides._ He smirked but shook his head. _Why do I want his trust and respect? I never cared about that, my Slytherins already trusted me. But young Albus does not._ Severus furrowed his brows, gracefully perching on a stool to wait.

Severus frowned, some hours later, as his wards flared. He had decided to cast a ward to warn him of when the boy showed up again, so that the boy could not cause too much chaos without his knowledge. He left his quarters quietly and stalked into the potions lab. He watched silently from the doorway as the boy appeared and stumbled. Severus frowned, watching the boy grab hold of one of the tables. This wasn't right; the boy looked..._Is that blood? _He moved forward and grabbed the boy, steadying him. "Mr. Potter? _Mr. Potter. _ Look at me Albus!" He snapped, guiding the boy into a chair. Severus brow furrowed, running a quick diagnosis spell on the boy. _ To have such injuries here..._ Albus' eyes fluttered open and he groaned. "P-professer?" "Don't move, Albus. "Severus soft reply came, as he quickly transformed the hard chair into a cot. Severus steadied the boy, helping him to lie down on the cot before moving quickly to the store room. He picked the necessary potions, taking them quickly back to Albus. He quickly cast a healing spell, waving his wand over the cuts on the boy's chest and arms. He frowned down at the boy, who was fluttering between being unconscious and consciousness. He cast a in depth diagnosis spell, watch the results. "Who did you vex, Mr. Potter? The cutting curse was mild, but the rest?" Worry flitted in the dark eyes, as his eyebrows knitted in concentration and his scowl darken. He gently raised the boy up and pushed a vial to his lips, tipping it into the boy's mouth. Although he was unconscious, his reflexes would still work. Two more potions, and Severus lowered Al back onto the cot. _He has some explaining to do, hopefully his physical body is not worse off. _ Severus sighed, transforming a stool into an armchair and sitting down with a new potions magazine. There wasn't much he could do besides wait.


	6. An Unwanted Conversation

_Authors note: Firstly, I don't own. Otherwise I wouldn't have so much student debt. Second, sorry it's taking me so lon to upload, but I've had some really bad family crisis'. Reviews make me want to write more often, though. Also, I tend to touch on tough subjects, and I will add warning labels for those chapters if they happen to come up again (which they probably will)._

_Italics are thoughts!_

Al groaned, stirring and opening his eyes. For a brief moment he did not know where he was, and then it clicked. "Professor?" He called weakly, wincing as he tried to sit up. A strong hand gently pushed him back down. "Lie still, Albus. Your body has taken some damage." Severus remarked soothingly, watching the boy with concern. "How am I here?" Severus hesitated before sighing. The truth was best. "I do not know. In your realm, you must have taken some serious harm to yourself. You are still alive, but just. I assume your unconscious mind decided to wander here. Although time works differently between places, you have been out for a while. What on earth did you manage to get yourself into boy?" Al started down at his hands, muttering under his breath. "Look at me, Albus."

Albus sighed, lifting his eyes to meet Severus'. "It was just a slight disagreement, Professor." He shrugged and then winced. Severus frowned, handing the boy a potion. _I might be dead, but I am not an idiot. The boy should realize that he cannot lie to me by now. _Al sniffed the potion, his brow furrowing. It was not something that he had brewed or taken before. "What is this?" He asked, curiously probing it with his magic. "It's a healing potion. Now drink." Severus sneered. He smirked at the boy's expression as he downed the potion. "It sucks that sugar ruins most potions." Al muttered. Severus bit back a chuckle, he had often though the same when he was younger. "Language, Potter." He raised in eyebrow, and Al shrugged. "Better?" "Yes sir, thank you." Al muttered, gazing off toward a bubbling cauldron. "Do not even think about it." Severus warned. "Also, you will stop this foolish lying."

Al sighed, turning to glare at the wall. He wanted to know how Scorpius was, not to be stuck here. But he could not seem to get his mind to leave this place just yet. He glanced at the Potions Master and grimaced. "You are stuck here for the time being, Albus. You will stay in that bed until I say otherwise, your body is not in the best condition. You do not have to tell me what happened Albus, but I cannot help you without knowing the truth." Severus remarked quietly, the bite gone from his tone. _That's the understatement of a life time! I feel like an elephant stepped on me and then a lion ate me._ Al shook his head at his thoughts, grimacing with the effort. "I'm not sure I can explain sir. It happened so fast." Al muttered finally, staring at his pale hands. "Were you attacked? Or did you, perhaps, attack someone?" Came the dry response. "I..it...They were hurting him! What else was I suppose to do? They could have killed him!" Albus exploded, clenching his fist tight and trying, desperately to get up but a strong hand gently pushed him back onto his bed. "Do not make me put a sticking charm on you. Now, deep breaths. Who was hurting Scorpius?" Severus frowned at the younger man, his mind slowly putting the pieces together. "These...boys. They were...calling him names. And one of them decided to hit him with a hex when he tried to walk away. So I threw a curse at him and then, well..." Albus trailed off, looking anywhere but at his professor. "Look at me, Albus." Severus ordered quietly. Albus looked up at him and then away. "He started to curse me back and one of his friends joined in. The rest of the group left, they never mean any harm, but they never _stop him! _Stupid idiots!" He muttered to his pillow. "You started a fight with bullies." It was not a question. Albus continued to find his pillow very fascinating. "Albus." It was a soft warning, an order. Albus looked up and those green eyes met Onyx. "They were hurting him!" Albus snapped. "Has this happened before?" Albus grimaced, looking down.

Severus sighed, watching the boy. _Thank the gods that time does not work the same here. It might take a while to get an honest answer for the boy. How am I suppose to help him if he will not trust me? _ "Yes sir." Came the quiet whisper, so quiet he almost missed it. "I take it that you have told someone about this?" This time a true question. He watched the boy for a moment. _What is so fascinating about his sheets! _"Albus." The boy shook his head, not daring to look up. "May I ask why not?" Severus sighed. "We can handle it." Albus muttered. "Clearly." The sarcasm dripped in that single word, but Severus was beyond caring. _Foolish boy! He's going to get himself killed. _He watched the boy for a moment with a scowl. Albus was still staring at his sheets, but his eyes drooped and he bit back a yawn. He looked exhausted. _Something is wrong. He should not be exhausted here. I will get to the bottom of this but it will have to wait. There is no reason he cannot- _"Sleep, Mr. Potter. You are exhausted." He remarked quietly. "I'm fine,sir. Really." Albus muttered, finally looking up at him./ His eyes showed otherwise. "Either go to sleep or I will give you a sleeping draught." Severus warned quietly. Albus groaned but settled down and closed his eyes. Within minutes he was sound asleep. Severus stood quietly and headed into his office, as he had come to think of it, with the goal of searching the shelves for anything that might be helpful. Finding the book he wanted, he returned to Albus' side and settled down to wait once more.


	7. The Talk

A/N- _I still do not own. Sorry it took so long to update. Life has been trying lately and writing has not been the first thing on my mind. Also, I would like to mention something. This has a hint of slash in it, yes. As in, Al is gay (As is his namesake, or at least one of them). There is very little, if any, on scene slash, except for general talk about bullying and being gay, and a few other tough subjects. Any triggering chapters, or chapters that involve self injury or reference to self harm will more than likely be marked. Anyway, enjoy._

_-x-  
><em>

Albus woke up slowly, feeling stiff and sore. He blinked his eyes open and his green eyes gazed briefly around, disoriented. He blinked again, suddenly realizing where he was. His eyes found the professor, who was focusing intently on his brewing and had yet to notice the awake boy. He wanted to go back to his body, to his world, but he couldn't. He was stuck and he didn't understand why. His research into dreamscapes had told him little but he knew that he should have the ability to leave the dreamscape at any time. Al sat up slowly, trying his hardest not to groan. He winced, pulling himself up. Of all the stupid fights he had been in this year, this had to have been the worse, of that he was sure. He slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed, gritting his teeth. "Do not even think about it." Severus scolded, not bothering to look up from his potion. Al grumbled, but settled slowly back onto the cot. He was too tired and too sore to be rebellious. But, amazingly enough, he was not in much pain. His body felt like it had taken a beating but nothing else. "I'm fine sir, really." He muttered, glancing back at Severus. " Indeed. You are still here, are you not? You are far from fine Albus. However, your physical body must be starting to heal. At least you are no longer in danger of dying." Severus responded dryly, taking his potion off of the heat and bottling it. Al grimaced but said nothing, staring down at his torn jeans.

"I understand that you do not want to tell me what happened, Mr. Potter, but I do not believe that you will be able to leave here until you do. I would also like to continue teaching you, however I will not do so if I feel that you are dishonest with me." Severus finished the vials and put them away, before stalking back to the boy and sitting down in his chair. The boy sighed, staring down at his hands. "Look at me, Albus." Those green eyes glanced up to meet concerned onyx ones. Albus shifted uncomfortably but remained silent. Severus sighed, reaching for a potions magazine when the boy finally spoke. "They hate Scorpius, some of the older boys do. It's not even his fault! He didn't choose his grandfather! So they tease him and try to force him to lose his temper. But the one boy, he likes to hurt people. Scorpius says that as long as the boy is hexing him, he won't hurt any of the younger students. But he goes too far. He won't attack Scorpius in front of our year mates, or even most of our house, but he likes to attack him in front of me. James says he's just trying to goad my temper and make me fight back, so I should ignore him, but James has never heard Scorpius scream in pain." Albus shuddered, trying to push that last thought furthest from his mind. "They do not like your friend because of his family?Is the boy also a Slytherin? " Severus asked quietly, raising an eyebrow. "No sir. Slytherins almost always stick together. He's a Hufflepuff." Albus shrugged. Severus blinked. _Hufflepuff? Hufflepuffs are loyal and fair. They do __**not **__bully, usually. The bullies are mostly Gryffindors and Slytherins._ "I apologize, but I could have sworn you said he was a Hufflepuff." Albus laughed, fighting desperately to keep his mask in place. He was still working on it, so it was not as good as some of his fellow Slytherins. "Yes sir. He is a Hufflepuff. His dad doesn't like my dad or Scorpius' dad, and Smith decided that his dad was right, the git." Al shrugged, glancing up at his professor before returning his attention to his hands. _What is so fascinating about his hands? Teenagers! _ Severus bit back a sharp retort.

"We can handle him professor. He'll be gone at the end of the year, anyway." Al shifted restlessly. He really just wanted to brew. "He's a seventh year? And he's attacking fifth years? " Severus roared suddenly. Albus flinched, shrinking back. Severus froze, taking a deep breath and forcing himself to calm down. "Sorry." Al whispered, staring at his lap. "For? You cannot control the actions of others, Mr. Potter." Severus replied calmly, though his temper was still fighting to rise. _Damn. And there I go scaring the boy. But he reactions like...No. Potter would never hurt his children. Perhaps someone else, then? Hm. That will be interesting to find out. Perhaps-_ "Better us than second years Professor." Albus said suddenly, drawing Severus out of his thoughts and back to the boy in front of him. "Does he bully second years often?" Severus asked, dangerously quiet. "Only those who are too scared to tell. He leaves anyone who might tell the Headmistress or the Heads of House alone." Albus shrugged. "Scorpius tried to protect the little Slytherins, so he gets beat up by Smith and his posse more often than if he just stayed out of their way. He is not good at self preservation, for a Slytherin at least." Severus sneered, wishing for the first time that he was still teaching at Hogwarts. What he would give to teach that bully a lesson..or two. "That's what happened professor. Smith. Him and his friend cursed and beat Scorpius and myself. We're not weak! But Smith is bigger. Plus, even adult wizards buckle under the Cruciatus." Albus looked up at Severus and grimaced. Perhaps that was the wrong thing to say to Professor Snape. He looked _livid._ "The Cruciatus curse is not something students should have to experience. Nor should it be allowed to be used at Hogwarts. The wards are suppose to pick up on the use of unforgivables within the castle!" Severus scowled, standing and stalking toward the storeroom. _I never thought I would have to give another student this potion! That _boy_ should be expelled!_ "He always shoves us into hallways and rooms that are hard to find, Professor. It could be worse."Al sighed, watching the man pace and bang open drawers. Severus spun around, glaring fiercely at the boy. "Worse? How could it be worse?" "Well professor, he could just kill us." Albus replied softly.

Severus froze. The boy was right, of course. _Damn him. Well, he did say he wanted to learn potions. Although this was not my first choice of potion, this will have to do._ "Is Madam Price still at Hogwarts?" He asked suddenly. Albus looked taken back but nodded. "Yes sir, she works in the library still." "Good. When you return and are well enough, go ask her for my potions journals. They were willed to the library and should be in the archives. I will teach you how to make this potion, but it is not something that you can memorize." Severus replied, much calmer than before. He picked up the journal he had earlier, one of his that he had found in his office, and opened in to a certain page, beckoning the boy to him. Albus bounded out of his bed at once and over to his professor. He picked up a caldron and set it to heat, while Severus set out the ingredients. "I do not want you making this on your own until it is perfected and until you understand the theory behind it. We will make a batch now, I fear that you might need it." Severus remarked softly, handing the boy a knife and picking up one of his own. "Professor...what exactly are we brewing?" Albus asked, frowning at the instructions, hand written instructions of the like that he had never seen before. "It looks...vastly complicated." "It is. It took me several years to brew this Albus. My only request is that when you are capable of brewing it on your own, and that will not be for a long time, that you have it patented . This is a Cruciatus counter potion. It will help with damage caused by the Cruciatus curse. Now, shall we brew?" Severus replied, looking at the boy with a small bit of fondness. _Dammit_._ I'm becoming attached to the Potter boy. _ The boy in question nodded, covering a grin and stepped up to help his professor chop.


End file.
